


Mistakes

by Sobrietyisoverrated



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Suicide, accidental murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 13:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19854271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sobrietyisoverrated/pseuds/Sobrietyisoverrated
Summary: Prompt:Someone being incredibly injured by someone they loved and trusted.





	Mistakes

"Im sorry, I'm sorry," I sobbed out, grabbing his hands and begging him for forgiveness.

"It's okay," He whispered. I could hear the pain in his voice, and I could see the tears in his eyes. I pressed my hands to the wound in his abdomen, and desperately begged the gods to keep him alive.

"I didn't mean to," I sobbed out, losing my cool. I moved his head so it was lying on my thighs, and I pressed desperately at the wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Please, I didn't mean to," I sobbed.

"I know, I know baby," He whispered to me, voice breaking.

"Im so-o-orry," I screamed out in pain. Not pain like his, emotional pain.

"Sing me a song?" He asked, looking up at my face with those puppy eyes of his that I could never say no to. I nodded and began to sing our song.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are gray," My voice cracked through my tears, but I tried my best to hold it together for him. I looked down and saw a serene smile cross his face.

"You'll never know dear how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away," I sobbed as I finished the song.

"I remember our first date," He said, trying to comfort me, "We went out for Italian."

"I got spaghetti and made a huge mess," I laughed, remembering it fondly. He laughed too, groaning in pain as he moved. I shushed him, and leaned down, kissing his forehead.

"I love you," He whispered, like it was the last time he was ever gonna get to say that.

"I love you too. More than you can ever know. And I will always love you.," I told him, trying not to cry too much.

"I want you to move on. Live your best life after I'm gone."

"No, no. Don't say that. Help is on the way," I begged him. I couldn't lose him. He was the love of my life. My soulmate. He was the first person I'd ever met that didn't want me for just my body.

"I love you," He said one last time.

"No, no, baby please don't. I need you." I watched his eyes that were usually bright with life and laughter dull. I watched the life fade out of his beautiful eyes, and there was nothing I could do except sit there and watch. I screamed out to the heavens above, and sobbed over his lifeless body.

I didn't mean to shoot him, but the intruder was next to him. He ran when he heard shots. It was dark and I've never had the best aim. It was an accident, but one that would ruin my life. I looked at the gun that I dropped across the room. I crawled over to it desperately, and grabbed it with both hands. I looked it over, and then crawled back over to my love. I considered it one more time, to make sure I was certain.

I picked up my gun in my right hand, and put the muzzle against my temple. I picked up his hand, and squeezed it tight taking a deep breath. I closed my eyes, and pulled the trigger.


End file.
